particracyfandomcom-20200215-history
Deltarian Czarist War
The Deltarian Czarist War (Daralian: Deltárských Cisárskej Vojna), also known as the Deltarian War of Restoration, was a civil war in the nation of Deltaria that began in November 3457 with a Republican and anti-Czarist uprising in East Deltaria, and ended in May 3466 with the crowning of Czar Dušan III. Background The nation of Deltaria has a long history of Czarist rule, which in modern times manifested itself as Czarist Deltaria (2299–2996, with interruptions). However, in 2996 the nation was established as a liberal democratic regime as the Federal Republic of Deltaria, which proved to be Deltaria's first (moderately) successful attempt at establishing a stable Artanian-style democracy, interrupted only in the 31st century by the brief Deltarian War of Legitimacy. Nevertheless, the Czarist legacy has remained a central part of Deltaria's political culture, sometimes clashing with the nation's new identity as a democratic state. When Whig monarchist leader Henry Poteat publicly voiced his support for reinstalling a Czar, that cost him his political career and led to the downfall of his party. Still, the support given to Czarism by a major political figure in the Federal Republic did lead to the resurgence of monarchist and traditionalist ideas in the nation. In July 3452, several pro-Czar extraparliamentary parties joined forces to create the Czarist Federation, a loose and heterogeneous coalition of political organizations united by their explicit support for returning the Czar on the Deltarian throne. In the elections of 3455, the Czarist Federation won by a landslide, winning more than 61% of seats in the National Forum (just a few percentage points shy of a constitutional majority), and gaining control of the Presidency, Cabinet, and Premiership. In protest to the electoral success of the Czarist movement, the outgoing Premier Nicholas Hawthorn called an international press conference, condemning the new Deltarian government and asking for international support for the nation's democratic parties. In response to these actions, and to the criticism brought against the Czarist government by several opposition figures, the Government mandated the arrest of the parliamentary delegations of the democratic parties, hinting at completely banning the parties of the republican opposition. Republican Uprising In response to the arrest of republican leaders by the new Deltarian authorities, the provincial governments of Dissuwa, Alazinder, and Doron Akigo, dominated by the opposition Deltarian Central Alliance, decided to convene to form an interim East Deltaria & Doron Akigo Council headed by the leaders of the DCA. Citing alleged electoral fraud and corruption in the 3455 elections and the suspected involvement of the Eilomax Company behind the Czarist movement as reasons for not recognizing the new government of the Federal Republic, the East Deltaria Council proclaimed the Union of East Deltaria and Doron Akigo and expelled all Czarist members from its provincial assemblies in 3457. That same year East Deltaria formed the Federal Army (FedArm), comprised of the paramilitaries of the DCA parties. Sir Roy Mathias, the Provisional President of East Deltaria, also appealed to the Majatran Union for an intervention citing human rights abuses. Immediately after the formation of the Union, the Federal Army began an assault on the Federal capital of Naban. By the end of the year, Eastern forces managed to capture half of Alazinder with a bloody battle from the West and the East, resulting in several losses on the side of the West. The Eastern forces also managed to capture most of Doron Akigo and managed to occupy almost half of Ushalande. In reaction to the Republican uprising, the Czarist parties formed their own militias, notably the Peasants' Army and the Host of Saint Žitomír, aiming to assist the Federal Republic against the insurgents. As the uprising turned into a regular civil war, the Federal government arrested all non-Czarist delegates in the National Forum and banned the Deltarian Central Alliance and affiliated parties. In full control of the government, the Czarist parties reformed the Federal Republic as the Deltarian State in January 3459, installing President Kazimír Bohdanský as Regent, in anticipation of crowning Dušan z Čestibor as the new Czar. Foreign Intervention The Deltarian Civil War involved large numbers of non-Deltarian citizens who participated in combat and advisory positions, and a number of foreign governments and parties have declared their support for either side of the civil war, with some governments becoming directly involved in the conflict. The Deltarian State was the recipient of most foreign support, with Badara, Indrala, Cildania, Egelion, Davostag, Luthori, Dorvik, Kalopia, and the Karav Dynasty participating in various degrees on the Czarist side. The Union of Allied Badaran Vanguardships sent 250,000 troops under the leadership of General Haytham Al-Majali, while Indrala sent 60,000 troops under Crown Prince and General Who Subdues the West Sima Jun. 250,000 troops serving under Egelion's flag also fought on the Czarist side. The Unholy Empire of Davostag also sent 250,000 troops to support the Deltarian State, while the Luthori naval forces stationed in Deltaria per the Deltaria - Luthori Mutual Defense Accord of 3428 offered assistance to the Czarist side. In addition to direct involvement, the allies of West Deltaria also sent medical supplies, weapons, advisers, and training to the Deltarian State, with Cildania allowing Czarist forces to receive training with the Cildanian military and paramilitaries, the famous Amazonian Medics of al'Badara offering medical aid to Czarist troops, and Kalopia forming the 30,000-strong Kalopian Legion. The Republican side of the conflict also received substantial international support. Cobura sent a total of 220,000 troops to fight for the Republicans, as well as financial and arms support, while Zardugal and Solentia provided the Union of East Deltaria & Doron Akigo with financial support, arms, and a blockade of the Czarist government. Most controversially, the Union of Imperial Crusader Kingdoms in Pontesi announced its involvement in the crisis by offering support to the long lost House of Kennedy, which they saw as more acceptable alternate claimants to the Deltarian throne than the IML-backed Čestiborovská Dynastia. Potential Crusader participation in the conflict on a third position attracted the ire of Egelion and Cobura, with the former threatening war against Pontesi. Eventually the Crusaders decided to not participate in the conflict. Czarist Terror "Operation Czarist Freedom" *Badaran and Egelian invasion of Dissuwa End Aftermath Following the crowning of the Czar ,an imperialistic foreign policy was reintroduced to Deltaria and the Deltarian Empire was reinstated,attracting the ire of many nations. The war shook up Majatra as well. Thousands of civillians and troops on both sides had died during the war. Furthermore,the war left international tensions between Republican supporters and czarist supporters for decades after the war. This was notably shown between Deltaria and Cobura,the latter of which eventually having to pay a large sum as compensation for the damage Coburan troops caused during the war. Category:Wars, civil wars and conflicts Category:History of Majatra